At A First Glance: A Sonic and Amy Story
by OneOutOfMany
Summary: Not very good at summaries but here goes! Amy and Sonic have never met before but one day that changes. Amy and everyone else planned a day out and Tails runs upon Sonic on his way to the meeting. Sonic joins them and fells he is falling for Amy. is it true? What about Amy is she feeling the same? Rated T just to be on the safe side! :)
1. Chapter 1

(Normal POV)

It was a foggy morning. The trees had a bunch of red, brown, and yellow leaves. The ground was now covered in the beautiful autumn leaves. Small children playing in the colorful leaves. Enjoying the fun the piles of leaves could bring to someone. Besides the sounds of laughter, leaves rustling and crunching beneath peoples' feet the park was quiet. It was the peaceful type quiet though. This was the way everyone liked it. especially a certain pink hedgehog. The pink hedgehog was on her morning jog. This was her favorite part of her morning routine. For this time she wore a gray sweater with a navy blue pair of sweatpants and black sneakers. Her name was Amy Rose. She was a sweet 20 year old. She had jade green eyes, that all men fell for and all women would be jealous of, and white gloves with one gold bangle on each wrist. She was walking through the park but them she heard a noise. She had taken defense classes and she knew how to defend herself perfectly well so she wasn't scared one bit. She stood still though, she waited to hear the noise again so she could pin-point the exact location. Then her ear twitched she heard the noise again behind a bush. She quickly took out her purple chaos emerald and yelled

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

She chaos controlled over to the bush. (Shadow had taught her a few months ago. He was surprised she was able to learn it and perfect it in only one month but nevertheless she still did it.) she opened up the bush and saw it was a red echidna. With a white crescent-shaped marking across his chest, a peach muzzle just like her own, violet irises, a pair of red and yellow shoes with metal soles and green cylindrical collars on top, and lastly a pair of white boxing gloves with two spikes coming out of where the pinky and index fingers' knuckles would be. Ironically this echidna's name was in fact Knuckles. He is 24 years old and is like a big brotherly figure to Amy. (along with Shadow but we'll talk about him later!) Amy has caught him following her again!

"Knuckles I told you so many times nothing is going to happen to me if I just take a walk in the park!" said the pink hedgehog to the red echidna . She then murmured to herself, " you're just like Shadow WAY too over protective."

"Sorry Amy it's just I don't want nothing or no one to hurt you, I love you too much to see you hurt, what if something bad happens to you and I'm not there to protect you I'll never forgive myself for what happens to you, you should know that by no." Knuckles said.

"I know Knuckles and I love you too its just that I want to go out by myself and enjoy what nature has to offer!" said Amy cheerfully.

Knuckles noticed Amy always happy when she was outdoors. If she was ever inside she would look like she would go crazy any second. So when she's happy he is too and plans to keep it that way.

"Alright Amy, how about tomorrow I take you out and we could do whatever you want to do, does that sound OK?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah of course and maybe we could invite the others with us!"

Knuckles nodded. So Knuckles and Amy walked home to start planning and calling the others to their day out. What they didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching them or should I say _her._


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this next chapter! By the way on the first chapter I forgot to write the disclaimer! Well I don't own none of the Sonic characters Sega does! If I did I wouldn't be living in an apartment -_-

The next morning….

(Amy POV)

I woke up surprisingly way too early. It is 5:30 am. "I'll just stay laying down a little bit," I said to no one in particular. I'm just staring at my ceiling. It is a sky blue color but there was white on some places to represent white clouds. I decorated it myself. The walls were the same sky blue color but it had a light green color at the bottom that represented blades of grass. This I also did by myself. It really looks as though this wasn't a room. When ever I would wake up it would seem as though I was sleeping outside it the open. I turn to my right and look at my clock on my white nightstand. It read 6:00 am. I start to rise from my sleeping position on my comfy bed and move to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Knuckles, Shadow, and myself. Knuckles and Shadow were like my older brothers. I love them to death but they are way too over protective, and when I say over protective I mean WAY TOO over protective. They asked me a few months ago to move in with me because they wanted to protect me since I lived alone. They didn't lie about the reason, they were telling the truth. Since I was feeling kinda lonely too, I allowed them. When they moved in they were expecting a pink house with pink crap and what not all over because of how I was before but to their surprise it was actually a white house with a red roof. I explained to them that I really didn't like how I was before so I changed everything. I use to always wear a red dress with a white stripe at the bottom and red boots with a white line going down them. My hair use to only be down to my shoulders but I let it grow and it now reaches half-way down my back. I changed my dress for regular clothing. Right now I am wearing a blue faded shirt with gray sweatpants. I walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast. I get the ingredients necessary to make the breakfast I have in mind. I plan on making pancakes with bacon, eggs, and sausage with a side of orange juice. Knuckles' favorite.

(Normal POV)

"Shaaaaddddooww…Knuuuckkllles…breakkkfassstttt!" sang Amy. No response. Amy then ran to Shadow's room and peeked inside. She saw him sleeping. An idea pooped in her head, an idea to wake him up. She ran to his bed and jumped on him.

"I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Shadow. Shadow was a hedgehog like Amy except his fur was a jet black. He had a red stripe on his quills, a white patch of fur on his chest and red, black, and white hover shoes. He was 23 years old, 3 years older than Amy. His quills were messed up this morning. Actually the were like that every morning.

"Amy I'm up now get off of me!" Amy giggled.

"Sorry Shadow it's just you took to long to get up so…..I helped you while having some fun!" Amy giggled again. "Hey Shadie lets go wake up Knuckles!"

Shadow smiled at the nickname Amy gave him.

"Sure and I got the perfect plan.."

Shadow told Amy what they were going to do and she nodded. They walked down the hall quietly. The door read "Knuckles' room". They opened the door slightly and Amy peeked inside. Knuckles was still sleeping. "Perfect" thought Amy. She signals to Shadow. "Commence plan," whispered Shadow. Amy had gone to get a bucket of warmish water. They slowly walked into the room careful not to step on anything that would make a noise. They finally got to his bed, Knuckles had moved to one side of the bed to their advantage. They took this opportunity and slowly poured the water there. Once the bucket was empty they quickly but quietly ran out the room waiting outside to door to hear Knuckles wake up. "this will be hilarious" both hedgehogs thought.

(Knuckles POV)

I was slowly waking up from sleeping through the whole night and most of the morning. I was on one side of my king sized bed. I checked the time it read 7:30 am. I was still a bit drowsy so I spread my whole body to stretch. Then I felt something wet spread along my lower back. I quickly jumped out of my bed to see what it was. At the same time Amy and Shadow walked in. probably were coming to wake me up for breakfast. I turned my gaze from them to face my bed I blush at the sight. There on my bed was a huge wet spot.

(Normal POV)

Amy and Shadow went to go check if Knuckles was awake and they kept their faces serious. Once they walked in there they were greeted by a redder-than-usual Knuckles and a wet king size bed.

"umm…well..I didn't do it!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"So WHO did Knuckles no one besides YOU sleeps in this room on that bed," retorted Shadow. Putting emphasize on who and you and also pointing at the bed. Amy accidentally slipped a giggle. Her giggle was contagious and soon Shadow and Amy started to roll on the floor laughing their butts off ( or tails?) Knuckles grew suspicious about this and went over to his bed and sniffed it (gross xP). It didn't smell like piss so Knuckles knew that both hedgehogs were responsible. He was furious. The feeling slowly faded away, "I will get my revenge later, watch yourselves hedgehogs" thought Knuckles. Then Amy and Shadow stopped laughing and Amy spoke first,

"Knuckles I made your favorite breakfast…um.. ..lets…go…downstairs"

"yeah Knuckles it's your favorite!" added Shadow.

The two hedgehogs and echidna made their way downstairs to their dining room and saw the amazing breakfast Amy had made for the three of them. They sat down to eat. Amy said something first,

"Hey Knuckles, Shadow you guys ready for your day out today?"

"Yup" said Knuckles.

"Sure Rose" replied Shadow.

The three of them quickly showered. Amy was wearing a red and white short sleeved shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. As for Knuckles and Shadow….well they were naked except for their sneaker. They walked to the place where they agreed to meet up. This would be the best day out they would ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow were a few steps from the meeting place when a young rabbit runs up to them and hugs them tightly. The rabbit was 14-year old Cream. She was a petite rabbit and had big ears. They had a purpose though. Those same ears she uses to hear she also uses to fly (weird for a rabbit but….oh well!). She wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. She greeted them cheerfully.

"Ms. Amy, Mr. Knuckles, and Mr. Shadow you're here!"

"Yeah Cream we were the ones that planned this, why wouldn't we be here!" said Amy. They both giggled.

"Come on, everyone is here…..besides Tails." said Cream slightly sad. Amy noticed her cheerful tone changed into a sad one.

"Maybe he's just late Creamy, I'm positive he's on his way right now!"

The small rabbit was happy once again. The four of them walked over to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys you finally got here!" exclaimed a white 25-year old bat.

She wore a black body suit with knee-high boots. She had on purple eye shadow. Her name was Rouge the Bat.

"Knuckie you're here! I missed you so much!"

This made Knuckles blush.

"Rouge I told you not to call me that in public!" he exclaimed.

The white bat ran over to the red echidna and smothered him in kisses. They had been going out for almost three whole years now and they were as happy as the would ever be. People who would walk by them would see that that agree that they would be together forever.

"Get a room!" yelled a white hedgehog.

He had five quills sticking out of his head in random direction. He wore black, white, and light blue shoes….that was all he wore….he was just like Knuckles and Shadow. (All the males in this story are only wearing shoes it's too much work to put clothes on them! XP.) He's 21-year old Silver the Hedgehog. Next to him was a purple cat. She wore a purple shirt with white pants and pink shoes with a white stripe across it. She's 22-year old Blaze the Cat. The girlfriend of Silver the Hedgehog. She giggled at Silver's comment.

"Leave them alone! You guys act like you don't do that" said Tikal.

She was an orange echidna. She wore her tribal clothing. She was Shadow's girlfriend and she was 23-years old just like him. With that statement Silver and Blazes' muzzled turned a pinkish color. The other chuckled at them. Just then someone else walked up to the gang. It was a two tailed yellow fox with white and red shoes. His tails had white colored fur at the ends. He's 16-year old Tails the Fox.

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked the fox.

"Nothing just waiting for you to introduce the person behind you" replied Cream. It as was true, there was someone behind Tails it was a hedgehog.

"Oh sorry you know when I'm in a hurry I forget stuff..um guys this is Sonic. I met his a few minutes ago he just moved here so I was showing him the basic places to go" Tails said.

Sonic was a blue hedgehog. He had his quills pointing out like spike and wore white and red shoes with a gold buckle.

"Hey as Tails told you I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm 23 years old and I just finished moving here nice to meet you guys" said Sonic.

"Hi, I'm Cream the Rabbit also known as Tails' girlfriend" Cream and Tails both blushed.

"I'm Blaze the Cat and this is my boyfriend Silver" Blaze said pointing to Silver.

"Yo" Silver added in.

"Sup man I'm Knuckles the Echidna and this is my girlfriend Rouge" Knuckles said signaling to Rouge.

"Hey I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and this is my girl Tikal." Shadow said also signaling to his girlfriend. Then Knuckles whispered something to Shadow. Shadow nodded. They walked up to Amy, she looked confused.

"And this," they said " is out little sister Amy!" both males yelled at the same time.

Amy was blushing because her 'brothers' just shouted her out a little too loud.

" I can introduce myself thank you very much guys," said Amy "Hey Sonic, my name is Amy Rose very nice to meet you"

(Sonic's POV)

Wow Tails has a lot of very kind friends but this girl right in front of me is the only one with my full attention. Amy Rose. Wow such a beautiful name for a even more beautiful girl. I quickly replied,

"No its nice to meet ya'll"

"Hey Sonic," Amy asked me "how 'bout you join us on our day out?'

I was looking at her eyes while she asked me this question so my brain didn't process it quick enough. I was too lost in her beautiful jade green eyes. I had the same color eyes except mine's were a darker shade of green.

"um…sure…I mean…if..I-I..um..won't be a bother" I replied.

"No silly you won't be a bother!" she countered.

We all walked to the picnic they had set up. I sat down next to Amy since everyone else had someone next to them. I noticed Amy was the only one who didn't have someone. I wonder why? My curiosity got the better of me so I asked.

"Hey Amy how come you're the only one here without a companion?'

She seemed embarrassed by the question because she was blushing so I quickly said,

"Or you don't have to tell me 'cause this is none of my business."

She replied by shaking her head. I was confused my what she meant by that so I cocked my head to the side as if I would understand it that way. She must of thought I looked funny because she started giggling. For some reason her giggle sound like music to my ears. What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Why do I keep looking at her? Why is every time she smiles I feel the need to return the gesture but not forcefully? What is this girl doing to me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update it's just high school is a pain in the ass! -_- Well this time I'm going to try to update as much as I can its just I use my cousin's computer and it's annoying. -_- Well enough of my blabbering lets get to the story! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and any other Sega characters DO NOT Belong to me! They belong to Sega of course!**

(Sonic's POV)

"Hey guys so what are we gonna do today?" I asked the whole gang.

"Well," Amy started " we could go to the carnival that is in town today."

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. So we started to walk to the carnival. I noticed everyone was walking with their partners. It was Knuckles with Rouge, Shadow with Tikal, Silver with Blaze, and lastly Tails with Cream, but the only one without someone to walk with was Amy. She was all the way in the front of the group, oblivious to the couples behind her. I quickly jogged to the front, past all the couples, and was walking next to her.

"Hey loner, you having fun walking by yourself?" she giggled.

"I'm having the time of my life!" she replied sarcastically. I chuckled, I continued to play along with the act.

"So do you mind if I walk with you so your fun could rub off on me?"

"Not at all, there's plenty of fun to go around."

We continued walking until we got to the carnival, which I might say wasn't very far from where the gang meet up.

"Oh my gosh it's so colorful!" exclaimed Cream.

Cream was right, different colors were everywhere. Banners were red, blue, yellow, green, any color you could think of. It looks like a skittles commercial was shot here. I glanced to my right and noticed everyone eyeing different games. Looks like we are gonna have to split up.

"Ok," I started " since I notice everyone is eyeing a different game or ride we could spilt up to at least be able to play the games we really want. Everyone could go with one other person, sounds good?" everyone nodded. " alright then choose your partner."

Everyone went to their partners. Then I noticed I didn't have one. I looked around the group and noticed Amy didn't have one either. I walked over to her.

"Hey Amy, wanna be my partner?"

(Amy's POV)

I watch as everyone went to their partners. Though, they were all predictable pairs. Knuckles with Rouge, Shadow with Tikal, Silver accompanied by Blaze, and last but not least Tails with Cream. Then it hit me. I didn't have a partner.

"Hey Amy, wanna be my partner?"

I turn around to see who was talking to me. It was the blue hedgehog Tails brought. Sonic. Just then Shadow walks up to me.

" Hey Rose, you wanna join Tikal and me?"

Just as he finished his sentence I glance at Sonic and he seemed disappointed. He is the only one, besides myself, who didn't have a partner. Plus I wouldn't think he would want to join Tails because he seems too busy with Cream. I really don't want him to feel left out because I know how that feels. Since I did invite him it would be rude of me to not be with him. I could use this opportunity to get to know him better.

"Thanks but no thanks Shadow I think I'll go with Sonic."

(Sonic's POV)

My ears perked up. Did she just ditch Shadow to go with me? My heart suddenly started beating faster. What's wrong with me? Maybe I should go to the doctor sometime soon. I quickly tried to calm down, it finally went away.

"Really Any you would be willing to go with me instead of Shadow?" I asked hoping I wasn't hearing wrong.

"Of course I would, besides they'll probably be all lovely-dovey around each other to even notice I'm with them." she said giggling.

"Hey!" yelled a red-faced Shadow. I chuckled. Then I decided to have a little fun with Shadow.

"Hey Knuckles I thought you left with Rouge?" I asked.

Shadow changed to an even deeper red form, but I don't think he was blushing. Shadow started to approach me slowly. I equally slowly backed away. Before Shadow got to beat me to a pulp, Amy stopped him.

"Now, now Shadow there is no need for violence at this time." Amy said pulling Shadow back from in front of me.

"Fine, but watch yourself hedgehog." Shadow threatened me. I gulped. He looked like he was capable of anything, so I actually should annoy him carelessly, but I still grinned cockily just to hide the fact that I was a little afraid of him.

Shadow and Tikal walked away leaving me and Amy alone. Ugh….just being alone with her make the butterflies in my stomach go into over-drive., like instead of them being butterflies they're a swarm of bees just flying all over the place. Well of course I have to be nervous, I'm with the most, beautiful, smart, and funniest girl my eyes have ever seen- wait what am I talking about I don't like her…..right? I have to get myself to the doctor as soon as possible I might be sick or some shit like that.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said, interrupting my thoughts " lets get going to one of the games."

I glanced around noticing we were the only two from the group still standing at the entrance. Guess I was too busy daydreaming to notice it before. I felt my face warm up from the embarrassment but I looked the other way to prevent Amy from seeing me like this.

"Yeah, so which one would you like to go to?"

(Normal POV)

Sonic and Amy started walking around looking for games, or rides, that would catch their attention. Amy then found the ring tossing game. She paid the man to play. He gave her five rings. She started throwing her rings but missed both times. Sonic the grabbed one of her rings and threw it. It landed on one of the bottles. Amy pouted.

"How'd you do that, I couldn't even make one go in." Amy said as she continued pouting.

'Oh my gosh she looks so adorable when she pouts' Sonic thought.

"I don't know I just do it and it goes in." Sonic replied. He shrugged.

The man running the activity spoke up.

"Congratulations sir, what prize would you like?"

Sonic turned to face Amy. He saw her looking at a stuffed puppy toy with eyes of wanting.

"I'll take that puppy toy." replied Sonic.

The man used a pole to reach the stuffed animal. He lowered it to give it to Sonic. Amy looked at him, jealous of course, she really wanted that stuffed animal. Sonic had to chuckle at her face. He handed her the stuffed animal.

"Here, it's for you."

Amy looked at his in awe.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, I won it for you either way." Sonic smiled.

Amy then tip-toed and planted a kiss on the cobalt hedgehog's muzzle. His muzzle turned a slight pink color.

"Thanks Sonic."

"Um..no..p-problemo!" he replied with the same smile he had on before and a thumps-up.

They then started walking to another game, this time Sonic found it. It was a strength game, to prove how strong you are. You had to use a hammer and try to make the bell ring at the top. Sonic wanted to impress Amy by proving he was strong. He paid the man running the game and he gave Sonic the hammer. Sonic brought the hammer behind his head and swung down as hard as he could. The little thing didn't go all the way up. It only went halfway. This made Sonic boil with anger. He looked at the man.

"Hey sir, this doesn't work." sonic told the worker.

Amy then took the hammer from Sonic.

"Let me try this." Amy said.

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Amy then pulled the hammer in the air and brought it down to hit the thing. She didn't use as much force as Sonic but it still made the bell ring.

Sonic turned to see the small pink hedgehog so a small victory dance.

"But..how…did..you..do..that?!" asked a baffled blue hedgehog.

"Let's just say I'm a pro with hammers." smirked Amy.

Sonic not knowing what Amy meant by that shrugged it off, comforting himself by saying that the game was probably rigged, and started walking to a different game. They happen to see Shadow with Tikal in front of a dunk tank. Amy though didn't take notice of them. He maneuvered her to the hedgehog- echidna couple.

"Hey guys, what are you doing over here?" Sonic questioned.

"We just finished playing all the games we wanted." replied Tikal.

"hey you guys," Sonic pointed behind the couple, " have you played with the one behind you?"

They turned around to be faced with a big dunk tank. Shadow gulped at the size of the tank; this one was bigger than the others he has seen! Sonic saw Shadow's reaction and smirked.

"Hey Shads are you scared of this little game? Because if you are than we don't have to play it." Sonic asked innocently.

Though his act did fooled Amy and Tikal, it didn't fool Shadow. He knew that Sonic was going to try to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend and his `sister` but Sonic wasn't going to get his way.

"Not at all bluely." Shadow replied coolly.

Sonic looked at the tank and motioned Shadow to it.

"So why don't you try it?"

"I don't want to."

"Are you scared of a little water?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Nope, not at all."

"You're scared and you know it!"

"You know what? Just for you to shut your mouth and leave me alone, I'll do it!"

Shadow walked up to the guy running the and the guy gave him a pair of swimming trunks. 'What did I just get myself into.' thought Shadow. Shadow walked into a tent close by to change into the swimming trunks, while Amy, Sonic, and Tikal waited. Tikal took this opportunity to use the bathroom.

"Tell Shadow I went to the bathroom real quick if he comes out before I get back." Tikal said.

They both nodded. Tikal walked into the crowd. Once she entered she was nowhere to be seen. That was creepy. Sonic and Amy just stood there waiting for Shadow to come out. There 3was a moment of silence. It was awkward silence. Amy could feel the awkwardness so she decided to break it.

"Hey Sonic where did you live before you moved here?"

"Lets just say that I traveled a lot so I never preciously got to live somewhere even more stay there."

Amy wondered what he meant by "traveled a lot" maybe be had a bad reputation so he could never stay somewhere in case they would find him? She looked at him. ' he doesn't look like the bad guy type' she thought. For what seemed like an eternity Shadow finally got out from the changing tent.

"What took you so long Shads, had trouble changing into your shorts?" Sonic asked smirking.

"No, by the way where's Tikal?" Shadow replied and asked.

"I'm right here!"

They turned to see Tikal running up to them.

"Sorry it's just the line to the bathrooms was really long." Tikal stated.

"Ok so let's get this party started." said Sonic grinning.

(Shadow's POV)

I'm really starting not to like this guy. Well not literally he's a nice guy, it's just he likes to be annoying a lot. I don't know how Amy was able to put up with him when we split up but I give her props, honestly. Speaking of Amy and Sonic, if you actually look at them the make a cute couple. Ugh… I just said cute… Amy really has rubbed off on my and Knuckles. I remember how I never use to socialize but it was Amy that encouraged me too. She's been encouraging not only me but Knuckles too. She helped us get our girls so we owe her a lot. I actually might let her go out with Faker, yes that's what I'm going to call Sonic from now on, if she wanted to. It's really hard for her to get a guy. Well not really because lots of guys like her but not the way a guys is supposed to, they mostly like her for her body but Knuckles and me look for a guy that would actually like her for her personality. Sonic so far fits the bill but I'll have to see how he acts later to make my final decision. Damn listening to myself I feel like an overprotective brother. Well that means Knuckles is too, so I'm not alone.

Ugh I still cant believe I have to do this stupid dunk tank crap. You could just imagine my face. If you can't it look a little like this -_- There that's my facial expression. Ok now to start this crap.

(Normal POV)

They guy running the game finished setting up the dunk tank.

"Ok it's all set up. All you have to do is throw the ball at that target over there next to it and if you hit it the person sitting above the tank falls into it. Got it?"

They nodded. They guy gave Sonic three balls. Shadow climbed to the chair above the tank. Sonic threw a ball but it missed the target.

"Ha-ha you suck Faker!" Shadow said.

Sonic threw the second ball at the target. It was so close to hitting it! The fact that it was so close angered Sonic a little.

"See Faker, you have horrible aiming."

With missing twice and Shadow's repeating of his nickname faker`, Sonic got angry. He looked at the last ball in his hand. 'Lets make this one count.' thought Sonic. With all the anger he had, turning it into energy, he threw the ball.

SPLASH!

Shadow fell into the water! The blue hedgehog jumped with joy and danced victoriously. He turned to see both Amy and Tikal on the floor laughing so hard it looked painful. He turned around to see Shadow glaring angrily at him. He gave him the cheekiest grin he could produce.

Shadow slowly started to making his way out the take and when he misplaced his foot he slipped back inside. The other three started their laughing fits again. This time the wet black and red hedgehog jumped right out of the tank and walked away. The orange echidna soon ran after him. Thus leaving Amy and Sonic alone again. When they recovered from laughing over the event. They noticed that Shadow and Tikal had left them, not like they cared. Sonic was the first to say something.

"So Amy, tell me about yourself. I really want to get to know you."

Amy pondered if she should tell him. Then she had an idea.

"Sure but on one condition. You have to tell me about yourself too. Deal?"

"Sure sounds fair."

"Ok well…um…what do you want to know?"

"How about you tell me your favorite food, favorite flower, and your favorite pet."

"Alright, my favorite color is red. My favorite food would have to be…um spaghetti. My favorite flower would have to be roses because they could mean a lot of things. And my favorite pet would definitely be a dog." Amy finished.

"well I can see why you like roses."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"The why to you think I like them? Hm? Enlighten me with your thoughts."

"Well because they represent you."

"What do you mean they represent me?"

"well a rose is very beautiful and so are you but many don't realize that they also have thorns that protect their beauty from those who want to abuse it. I'm guessing you are the same, no?"

"Well yeah every girl has to be like that or all guys would go around trying to abuse them so it's not only me."

"Ah that's where your wrong. Not all guys are like that only a few dickheads are like that." Sonic grinned.

Amy giggled.

"Yeah so what do you want to do next?"

"We could go on some more rides."

They agreed. They walked all over the carnival, not one ride caught their attention. That is until the reached the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey Sonic, let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Sure."

They made their way over to the line for the Ferris Wheel. The line was surprisingly short. Maybe since it was getting late. Though the two hedgehogs didn't notice the change in time. They were oblivious to anything around them. The line got shorter and shorter. They finally made it to the front. The woman, this time, assisted the pair into their seat. They were all settled into their seats. The Ferris Wheel than started spinning slowly. They were getting higher and higher. Amy looked down.

"Hey-y….um…S-Sonic we are r-really high u-up." stuttered Amy.

"Yeah they look like ants!"

Sonic turned to face Amy. Her face showed fear.

"Are you scared Ames?"

"Ames?"

Sonic rubbed the back of this head. Running his gloved fingers through his quills. He thought she hadn't heard him call her that but he was proven wrong.

"Um…yeah I gave you a nickname. Well if you don't want me to call you that I won't."

"No it's alright. But now I have to think of a nickname for you. Hm…Sonikku!"

"I like it.'

They were slowly reaching the top. They finally noticed the sun slowly falling. Amy sat and stared at the beautiful and warm sun slowly fall, and Sonic was panicking. 'Damn! I need to leave like now! But I'm still on this fucking ride! If I don't leave now she'll find out about my fucked up secret! Fuck my life!' Sonic cursed in his thoughts. This was not how he wanted to end this perfect day. The ride soon came to a halt. Sonic quickly got out along with Amy. Sonic had to get out of there as quickly as he could, he had to make up an excuse. Then it came to him.

"Hey Amy," Sonic began. The pink hedgehog turned to him.

"Yes Sonic?"

"I have to go because I still have to unpack my stuff."

Sonic thought that was a good excuse in which she would not question. He thought right, she didn't question him she just nodded.

"Sure well we could hang out some other time." Amy said while her stomach was filled with butterflies. Unknown to her, Sonic was in the same predicament. Sonic nodded and walked the way to his new home, or his first home. Before he was out of Amy's sight range he turned around and waved happily at her and blew her a kiss. Amy blushed at his action but waved back. She started walking to around the park to find the rest of the group.

**Well there you go! Sorry again for taking so long to update, its just difficult to type this when you have to share a computer. But on the bright side, my dad said he might buy me a laptop soon! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Bye!**

**~OneOutOfMany**


End file.
